Hunger Games SYOT
by GiveMeBooks13
Summary: SYOT *CLOSED*! *Sponsorship is *OPEN** PLEASE read the first chapter for information about sponsoring a tribute in this SYOT.
1. Sponsorship

**All the tribute spots are taken, but sponsorship is still open! I will be publishing a chapter for each Districts Reaping, then the chariot rides, then each individual interview, then each day of the Games. So the sponsorship will be open until the Games actually start. And basically, how the sponsorship works is you pick which tribute you want to sponsor, and you can chose who you want to sponsor at any time (including in the middle of the Games [I'll talk more about that in a minute]). As I publish the chapters, you can earn more SP (Sponsorship Points) by doing things in the list below, but once the Games start, you can only review, to get more SP. Once the Games start, you can use those SP to send gifts to the tribute you are sponsoring. To sponsor a tribute, all you have to do is PM me the name of the tribute you want to sponsor. You can only sponsor one tribute, and the SP price gets higher each day of the Games. One more thing, each sponsor starts out with 50 SP. Uh... I think I covered everything, if I missed anything, please let me know in the comments! :)**

How to earn more SP you can:

1. Review the SYOT story. Every review gets 10 SP (only if they're good one's though... don't be mean...)  
2. Suggest Chariot outfits. Every chariot outfit suggested (via PM) gets 10 SP. Each chariot outfit _used_ gets 20 SP.  
3. Suggest interview outfit. Every interview outfit suggested (via PM) gets 10 SP. Each interview outfit _used _gets 20 SP.  
4. Suggest interview question. Every interview question suggested (via PM) gets 5 SP. Every interview question _used_ gets 10 SP.  
5. Suggest a District escort name. I didn't realize how hard it is to come up with a Capitol name. Every name suggested (via PM) gets 10 SP. Every name used gets fifteen SP.

Prices of sponsorship gifts:

1. Big Weapons (Sword, Bow, Spear, etc.) costs 40 SP.  
2. Small Weapons (Dagger, Two arrows, etc.) costs 15 SP.  
3. Medicine (Cure for fatal illness/poison etc.) costs 40 SP.  
4. Medicine (_Helps_ sickness [not a cure]) costs 20 SP.  
5. Small quantity of food (a packet of crackers, an apple, bowl of soup, etc.) costs 10 SP.  
6. Large quantity of food (a picnic basket full of food, a dozen biscuits, a full meal, etc.) costs 30 SP.  
7. Small quantity drink (a small bottle of water, milk, juice, etc.) costs 15 SP.  
8. Large quantity drink (a large canteen of water, milk, juice, etc.) costs 30 SP.  
9. Equipment (sleeping bag, rope, spiel, etc.) costs 25 SP.  
10. Custom items... PM me if you want to gift something that's not on the list, and we'll work out the price.


	2. District One Reaping

**Alright so the Reaping chapters are going to be pretty straight forward. Uh... Yeah. There's not going to be much of a big ****introduction, but I hope you like it!**

* * *

All the children of District One, ages twelve to eighteen, gather in the main part of town, as they do every year, preparing for the reaping of the 58th Hunger Games. The Mayor gives some speeches, and then the escort, Raida Amber, talks for a while, meanwhile everyone stands in the crowd, anxious. She concludes with "And may the odds be _ever_ in your favor! Now, ladies first." She stirs her hand around in the bowl for an unnecessary amount of time before finally drawing a name. "The female tribute representing District One, in the 58th annual Hunger Games is... Emma Lace!" A girl with short brown hair, and pale skin walks up to the stage, looking skittish. She stands, stoic, and looks to the ground occasionally.

"And now, the Male tribute!" Again, Raida fiddles with the names in the bowl, as the crowd holds their breath. "And the _male_ tribute representing District One is... Mason Russell!" There's a distant cry in the crowd- most likely Mason's mother- and a young boy, about fifteen, walks up to the stage, obviously scared, but holding his head high. "Wonderful! Now, do we have any volunteers?" There is but a moments pause before a tall, muscular boy, with tan skin, shaved blonde hair and blue eyes steps forward, with his hand raised, "I volunteer as tribute!" He announces, cockily. Mason Russell looks relieved as he walks down from the stage. Somewhere in the crowd there's another shout, "I volunteer as tribute." A girl wearing a short poofy dress, with a beige bow in her long dark hair, walks up to the stage while sucking on a lolly pop. Emma Lace closes her eyes for a moment, and when she opens them, she walks off the stage, looking straight ahead. Mason Russell's shoulders sink in relief and he'd leaves the stage.

"Ah! _Two_ volunteers!" Raida exclaims. "Now, what are your names?" She asks.

"Mello Rivers." The male volunteer announces, with a grin.

"Per Rivers." The female tribute answers, looking bored.

"Oh! Are you two brother and sister?" Raida asks.

"Cousins," Per replies casually.

"Oh, wonderful!" Raida squeaks.

Mello and Per are then escorted to the back rooms for their families to say goodbye.

* * *

**So, I know it's short, but one reaping isn't ****exactly going to be a book. :) I really hope you enjoyed it!**


	3. District Two Reaping

**First, let me take a second to thank everyone who ****reviewed the first chapter. Also, thank you for the constructive criticism, I really appreciate it! I'm not a professional at punctuation, plus spell-check does half the work, while I'm writing. So, I love constructive criticism, thank you! :)**

* * *

The Mayor of District Two makes his required speeches, and sits down in his chair, on the stage, as Priscilla Dale, District Two's escort steps toward the microphone. "And may the odds be _ever_ in your favor!" She concludes. "Now, lets find out who our tributes are!" She strides toward the girls bowl, and digs her hand around in the paper slips. Finally, she pulls one out, and walks back toward the microphone. "And the female tribute, representing District Two, in the 58th Hunger Games, is... Lily Adams!" There's a scream, somewhere from the center of the crowd, as a short, pale, redheaded girl walks to the stage, tears filling her eyes. By the time she get's to the stage, it's obvious where the scream had come from. The Peacekeepers struggle to hold back a tall, black-haired girl, who punches them continuously, cussing at them, and screaming untranslatable words. Finally, she calms herself, just enough to shout "I volunteer as tribute!" Lily, the girl on stage starts crying as the Peacekeepers walk her down the stairs, off the stage.

"_Jade, no!"_ Lily shrieks, as they pull the volunteer up to the stage.

"Get your hands off me!" The volunteer demands. They finally release her, when she gets to the microphone, and Priscilla asks her what her name is. "Jade." She spits out, glaring at one of the camera's.

"Do you have a last name?" Priscilla questions, cheerfully.

"Greyson. Jade Greyson." Jade responds.

"Alright," Priscilla mutters, "We usually wait until _after_ the reaping to ask for volunteers, but... I suppose all is well! Now, let's see who our male tribute is!"

She retrieves a piece of paper- Jade still glaring at the camera's- and read's it aloud. "The male tribute representing District Two, is... Evan Monroe!" No one makes a sound, then, finally, a young boy moves through the crowd, toward the stage. When he finally emerges from the crowd, his crutches, and missing left leg are fully visible. There many gasps through the crowd, but when Priscilla asks for volunteers no one steps up. She looks down at the paper, "Alright, I guess that concludes-"

"I volunteer as tribute!" A tall, brown-haired, blue eyed boy, with olive skin, walks toward the stage, his hand raised.

"Oh my!" Priscilla exclaims, "_Two_ volunteers, wonderful!" Evan's head falls back in relief, and he limps down the stairs, and back into the crowd. As they pass each other, Evan stops and mutters something to the volunteer. The boy nods, and continues toward the stage.

"What is your name?" Priscilla asks the boy.

"Rowen Carter," he responds.

"Alright, then!" Priscilla smiles and waves to the crowd, as the tributes are escorted through the door at the back of the stage, praying that they will return.

* * *

**Okay, so let me know how you liked it! Review, Favorite, or Follow! Any one of them makes me happy! :) Thanks for reading!**


	4. District Three Reaping

**I am so so so so so SO sorry! Everything got mixed up, I had a busy week, and honestly I forgot to post this! I'm still waiting for the District Four female submission, so... I don't know what ****I'm going to do with that. I'll PM her/him again. I'll work out the kinks.**

** I felt like the District Three reaping chapter was really... It could've been so much better, I was just being lazy. So, here is the District Three reaping, rewritten! **

* * *

An abnormally tall woman -the escort- stalks onto the stage, following the District Three's Victors, who are flanking the Mayor. The only thing to look at is Sunny Regal, the escort of District Three, who wears an oversized purple cheetah print jacket, which falls over her shoulders like a (simile), looking completely out of place in the bland District. Everyone stares in disgust, knowing that this is the woman who will seal their fate in a slip of paper. She is the woman who took away Jenny Reese and Andy Lewis the last year. Those children died in the bloodbath.

The mayor concludes his annual speeches, and introduces Sunny. She scurries across the stage in her purple, floral print, pencil skirt.

"Thank you, Mayor-" She leans down and whispers something to the mayor. He whispers something back, and everyone glances around, perplexed. "Mayor Wilson!" She smiles ecstatically to the crowd. "Now, let us begin our reaping!" The escort strides over to the girls' bowl with her lanky legs, and has to lean over, slightly to reach the slips of paper. Once she gets her hands on a piece of paper, she walks back to the microphone, happily.

"The female tribute, representing District Three, is... Isabel Verlac!" Sunny announces with a grin.

Everyone looks around in the crowd for Isabel. When she's finally found, many people have to shove her forward to get her walking, although she's too petrified to move, or blink, or even breathe. She just stands with a blank look of complete horror. Her red, curly hair sticks to her pale face with sweat, her deep brown eyes darting around looking for some other solution besides walking to the stage. When she continues to stay standing, peacekeepers have to come and walk her to the stage. Tears fill her eyes but she remains silent, pursing her lips so hard they turn white. Once to the stage she fixes her eyes at the back of the crowd, where the peacekeepers are holding back her parents from protecting their only child. Just before Sunny starts talking again, Isabel can't watch her parents anymore and she looks to the ground, whimpering softly.

"Alright! Wonderful..." Sunny looks slightly disappointed, as if she knows that this small girl won't be winning the Hunger Games. "Let's see who the _male_ tribute is!" She walks to the boys' bowl, looking like she has the taste of something bad in her mouth, and draws a name, again having to lean over to reach.

"The male tribute, for District Three, in the 58th Hunger Games, is... Nano Spark!" She says, grinning.

A young boy, about Isabel's age, runs up to the stage, jumping up and down, and shouting, vigorously. His black hair sticks out in every direction in a tangled mess, and a smile reaches from ear to ear on his pale-skinned face. His electric blue eyes have a ring of neon green, just around his pupil, summing up his appearance to look like he just got electrocuted. He shakes Sunny's hand excitedly. "Hi Grandpa!" Nona shouts, waving to his Grandfather in the crowd, who waves back to him. Sunny looks slightly confused, and slightly scared, as she take a subtle step away from Nano.

"Alright, now! Do we-" Sunny is cut off by Nano, whose suddenly glows blue. Nano looks down.

"Oh!" He exclaims. "Sorry, lemme just..." He messes with something inside the jacket, and it starts flashing. He looks up smiling. H looks at Sunny and gestures toward her. "Go on." Sunny looks shocked, realizes what her expression looks like, and masks it with a fake smile.

"Right! So... Do we have any volunteers?" Sunny asks, hopefully. Silence. Isabel's head drops, in disappointment. Nano doesn't seem to mind, as he glances over at Isabel, continuously. "Alright, then!" Sunny says, in conclusion.

The peacekeepers escort Isabel and Nano the back of the stage and through the door, as they take their last glimpses of their home.


	5. Authors Note (I'm really sorry!)

**Okay, so I totally forgot that I still have an empty tribute spot, which "conveniently" is the District Four female spot. It was ****_reserved_**** but the person who reserved the spot hasn't gotten back to me with the submission form, and I was expecting it by now, but I forgot to send them a reminder. So I have some of the District Four reaping chapter written, but I need the D4 female submission form before I can go on. I'm _so_ sorry, but the chapter is going to be delayed. If the submitter doesn't get back to me after a few days, I'll reopen the District Four female spot. **

**In the mean time, I'll be fixing up the District Three reaping chapter, because, despite all of your encouragement (which I am very grateful for), I am dissapionted that I let that slide. It wasn't long enough, and I needed to add better description, but I am improving.**

**So, to sum it up, The District Four reaping chapter will be delayed, but it is coming. I'm basically going to rewrite the last chapter, I'm not sure when I'll update it, but it will probably be by next week.**

**I'm so sorry, I feel so guilty, I should've... I don't know there must be something I could've done to prevent this. But this is the situation, so I'll work with what i've got.**

**Again, I'm very sorry!**


End file.
